Automobiles have been transported on trucks with the front bumpers of the automobiles bearing against vertical surfaces on the trucks. During travel, vertical road shocks imposed on the trucks have caused relative vertical movements between the trucks and automobiles carried thereby. This has caused the automobile bumpers, especially those having rubber parts, to be damaged by rubbing against the truck vertical surfaces.